Need
by eac-dudette
Summary: Everyone needs someone, and Severus needs Minerva


**Need**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not JKR, for one because I would have loved to pair Severus with someone.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Minerva half yelled and half grumbles as the insistent knocking of her door got even louder. She pulled on her dressing gown; it was well past midnight, put her book aside and pushed herself to her feet. Sighing to herself as she crossed the room, flinging the door open, the angry triad she'd been about to burst into died on her lips.

"Severus..." She breathed the word, as if saying it to loudly would scare the man off. Taking in his dishevelled appearance, the clothes rumpled from enduring only Merlin know, his hair unruly, wind tousled from the storm brewing outside. And the air of a man tired beyond his years, a man tired of fighting himself, a man tired of holding out. His eyes sought hers, and with a tenderness and desperation that nearly broke her heart he simply said the words that she dreaded hearing, for he was a strong man, the strongest man she had ever know, and yet craved hearing it from him because from it, she knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"I need you."

She stepped forward, reaching for him in the same moment that he reached for her, his hands cradling her face as he shuffled forwards. Their foreheads pressed against each others as they gazed, noses brushing, breaths mingling in the air between them.

Slowly, with his eyes searing into hers, he moved his head, reaching down to kiss her, his lips crushing against hers, bruising and possessive. She gasped, and her lips opened, allowing his tongue entrance into the warm heat of her mouth.

His left hand left her face sliding down the curves of her body to firmly grasp the sash of her dressing gown. Pulling at it, it fell open to reveal her womanly curves, clad in a deep green night gown. Pushing her up against the now closed door, he encouraged her to wrap her legs around him. He grunted against her mouth as her legs settled around him and he carried them backwards, further into her rooms.

"Bedroom?" He ground out the word, after tearing his lips from hers. There was no alarm in her from his presumption that they'd jump in the sack after no real conversation about why he had suddenly shown up at her door.

She gave a nod before returning her lips to his, like magnets being drawn together.

Lips fused together they stumbled their way to her room. Severus stumbled into the door frame and she slipped a little further down his body, so he turned and pressed her back into the door, trying to hoist her higher. As he lifted, his hands under her thighs, her lips slipped from his and he groaned as she began nipping along his jaw line.

Turning again he took them the few remaining steps to her bed, dropping her gently onto the mattress and lowering himself over her. It was a frantic scramble to rid each other of their clothes, still engaged in passionate kisses, until finally they were freed. His naked flesh pining hers to the bed. He released her mouth as he moved slightly, balancing his weight more firmly on his forearms. He licked the warm skin of her neck, tongue trailing a pattern to her pulse point before pausing, suckling gently as he slid into her. She gasped, arching her back, and he greedily sucked in air as he tried to control himself, to resist thrusting. As she held him, her walls cradling him most intimately he reached up and brushed the strands of hair that had escaped her light bun back. Her legs hitched up higher, tugging him in deeper and her hands gripped the sheet beside her, knuckles white, eyes closed.

"Minerva" He breathed as he raised his head from where his forehead lay against her collarbone. "Minerva"

Eyelids flickered open to reveal eyes darkened with lust. The frantic pace they had started out with had disappeared, and in its place was a slowness, a tenderness in their lovemaking.

"I love you." The 3 words he'd been battling against since the day he had met her slipped from his lips surprisingly easily.

The corner of her mouth turned up, curling into a smile as a tear slipped from her cheek and she whispered "I love you" back. The tears tracked down her face, a smile so beautiful on her face as he finally started moving.

His thumbs brushed the salty drops away, and his mouth joined with hers. Claiming her fully, tongue tangling with hers as they moved, bodies quickly synchronizing. She tore her mouth from his trying to gasp air into empty lungs. He moved his face along side hers, lips hovering next to her ear and beard rasping against her cheek.

All his life Severus had believed in the power that words held, and now he used them. A endless string of words, thoughts, sonnets, quotes. Apologies turned into promises, promises morphed into muddled explanations of past behaviours, before changing to declarations. Soft whispered affirmations. Their lovemaking had become his confessional, his release.

She arched her back, hips surging up, his hands cupping her curves and she trembled around him. His reverently whispered "Forever" rang in her ears as he joined her with reckless abandonment. A guttural groan pulled from his chest.

As their heartbeats slowed he reached to cup her face. Pushing himself on to his forearms from where he had slumped on her.

"Don't"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Stay for a little"

"I'm not leaving Love." he said frowning.

"No. I mean. Stay, inside. I like it." she blushed. "I feel... I feel complete. Stay." She implored.

"Always" he nodded pressing his lips to her forehead.

Carefully he rolled them so she was on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, relaxing with the steady drum of his heart, and silently wondering if this was the only chance she'd get to do this.


End file.
